


Piccadilly: or, Virtue Rewarded

by alliterate



Category: Prosperity Series - Alexis Hall
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/pseuds/alliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few ways to pass the time that beat reading <em>Pamela</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccadilly: or, Virtue Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to Pell and Sonia for reading this over for me, and to Sonia again for telling me to make the Pamela jokes that were in my heart. <3

More and more, these days, reading tended to turn to kissing. Neither of them intended it - or, Byron Kae amended, _they_ didn't intend it; Dil's motives may well have been slightly less wholesome - but their hands would become tangled over the book's cover, or they'd laugh together at some turn of phrase, and, turning to look at one another, Dil would lean in and brush their lips together so softly, so reverently, that Byron Kae was powerless to do anything but sigh and let him in.

Of course, since the only book to be found in the last skytown they'd moored in was _Pamela_ , a book Byron Kae disliked and Dil outright hated, reading time devolved into kissing time just that much more often. And it was that much more of a surprise when Dil pulled away while they lay together on the bed, book on the floor long forgotten. 

"Hey," he said, rather abruptly. There was something in his gaze, Byron Kae thought, something almost - nervous. "Can you, uh, pin my wrists down? If it ain't no trouble."

"I... what?"

"Y'know. Hold me down, like."

Byron Kae blinked down at him. He looked so open, so uncharacteristically uncertain, that even if they had had the inclination, they weren't sure they could deny him anything. They shifted their weight to their knees and took hold of his wrists, moving to pin them to the bed above his head. "Like... like this?"

The position left them leaning over him, their weight more than any active show of strength holding Dil's wrists down. Tendrils of hair slipped forward to hang in a curtain around the two of them. Dil flexed his wrists - more like he was trying to test Byron Kae's grip than trying to get away - and grinned his heart-stopping grin. "Yeah. Jus' like that."

He tilted his chin up, still grinning, and Byron Kae smothered the helpless, nervous giggle rising in their throat and leaned down to kiss him again.

Truth was, there was little on land or sky that Byron Kae enjoyed more than kissing Dil. Dil was all soft lips and hard planes, strong and yielding in equal measures, and even weeks after their dance on the deck of _Shadowless_ , kissing him still felt like soaring. Dil kissed like he did everything - intently, with his whole body and will - and it wasn't long before he had them lying half on top of him, still holding his wrists as he wriggled and squirmed and pulled against them. 

Still, Byron Kae was happy to ignore the ache between their own legs, the growing hardness pressing against their stomach, right up until Dil ground his hips up insistently and pulled away to grin.

"Really?" Byron Kae looked at him and tried to convey a sternness they didn't feel. "We're both still in our clothes."

Dil just grinned all the wider. "Told you you still think like a swell," he said with no bite at all, and rolled his hips again rather pointedly.

Pointedly. If they'd vocalized that thought, Dil would definitely have made a pun.

Before they could say anything, though, Dil shifted the knee he had between Byron Kae's legs and pressed his thigh _up_ , hard enough that Byron Kae could feel it even through their petticoats. They pushed back instinctively, then caught themself with a furious blush.

"Come on," Dil said. He wriggled again, a clear invitation.

Byron Kae hesitated - surely this would be easier without all the layers of fabric in the way - but Dil insinuated his thigh upwards again, and this time Byron Kae let themself enjoy the pressure. 

Fuck it; if Dil didn't care, they didn't care either. 

They leaned in to kiss him again, and Dil laughed against their mouth, triumphant. It was horribly endearing. He moved against them, urging them with his body, and before long they found a rhythm.

It was messy, rough, undignified, and - and lovely. Byron Kae had to grind down hard to feel anything through their clothes, but with each forward motion their hip rocked against Dil's cock, and Dil gasped or sighed or made some otherwise alluring noise against Byron Kae's skin. It was always a thrill to have Dil like this, to be allowed to make him feel good after all those months of wanting, and somehow the rough scrape of their clothes, the heat building between them, made it feel that much more intimate.

Every so often, Dil would flex his wrists, shivering a happy little shiver when Byron Kae's grip held. They didn't know what he got out of this, exactly - had never personally seen the appeal of giving up power during sex, even in this small way - but they could feel everything, pressed against him like this, and it was obvious how much he enjoyed it. They'd have to ask him, later, what it was that it gave him.

For now, they settled for ducking their head to kiss him again. He kissed them messily back, sloppy as he always got when he was approaching orgasm, and Byron Kae, still rocking steadily against him, could feel their own orgasm building slow but insistent. They slipped their hands from Dil's wrists to his palms, and Dil, bless him, took the hint, lacing their fingers together and gripping tight.

Dil's hips had started to move jerkily against them, shifting in counterpoint to the rhythm of their body, and his leg shifted forward and up once again. The sudden pressure proved to be too much; they came, gasping, tucking their face into the crook between Dil's neck and shoulder.

"Beautiful," Dil said in their ear, sounding so earnest that Byron Kae was glad their face was hidden. At least Dil couldn't see the flush spreading up their neck.

Before they could think to pull back, maybe get a hand inside Dil's trousers, Dil hooked his free leg around one of theirs and effectively pinned them in place. Squeezing their hands tight, he used the extra leverage to rub harder against Byron Kae's hip, and it was only a moment or two more before he was coming with a choked off sound. He went limp and turned his face to the side, pressing a kiss to their temple.

It was so tender, Byron Kae almost couldn't bear it. They squeezed his hands and released them, rolling to the side and collapsing onto the bed. Dil lay there for a moment, arms still planted above his head, catching his breath.

"Was that, um…" Byron Kae found themself tapping their fingers nervously where they lay next to Dil's stomach, and forced their hand to still. "Was that all right?"

Dil laughed, a bright, joyful sound. He rolled to face Byron Kae, throwing one arm over their waist. "'Twas mighty bene," he said happily, and Byron Kae smiled shyly back.

"Well, good," they said, "because I'd hate to have ruined these skirts for nothing."

A grin, and Dil shifted closer to them, curling in, octopus-like, to go to sleep. "Beats anything ol' Pamela got up to," he murmured against their neck. 

Byron Kae giggled. They wrapped an arm around Dil's back, grounding him, holding him close.


End file.
